BLIMP
by caress of shadows
Summary: Max is feeling huge!Alec makes her feel better!


Blimp (Max & Alec)

Rated: T

Disclaimer: They're mine! All mine! Just kidding:)

Max Guevara McDowell stared in the mirror at the dress stretched tautly over her protruding belly, she sighed in disgust. She glared down at her belly and then whipped the offending garment over her head with a groan. She turned away from the mirror clad in just bra and panties; placing hand on hip she faced the enemy. Her closet!

Alec McDowell was trying to hold on to his patience as he paced back and forth waiting for his wife to finally make an appearance. Today was very important as it was the first independence celebration for the transgenic population; they had been officially American citizens for one year.

He strode over to the stairwell, he could hear movement coming from upstairs, what was she doing up there?

"Maxie! Are you all right?" He bellowed.

"Yes!" Came the muffled reply.

She sounded so morose Alec couldn't help the smile that came to his handsome face. He made his way upstairs intending on offering his assistance. He came to a halt when he reached the bedroom door. Even eight months pregnant with twins she still took his breath away.

Max was still glaring at her expanded stomach. "I look like a whale!" She moaned and to her angry embarrassment tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Honey, do you need some help?" Alec asked softly. He knew from past experience to tread wisely. Max was super sensitive lately, and God did that make her mad. After her explosion last month Alec had finally sought out OC for some much needed advice. OC had laughingly explained that her boo was going through some hormonal mess because of the pregnancy. Of course Alec knew hormones and pregnancy went hand in hand he just had a hard time associating it with Max. She was an ass kicker not a crier!

At Alec's offer of help Max glared at him. This was his fault after all.

"Look at me?" She demanded. "I don't think I am going to let you touch me ever again." Max calmly informed him.

Alec felt a moments panic at the finality in her voice. The feeling quickly passed as common sense took over. For one he was the love of her life, and two he realized just how upset she really was. He moved over to her and reached out to pull her into his arms.

Max batted his hands away. "I'm ugly! I don't know why you would want to touch me anyway!" Her voice quivered followed by more frustrated tears.

Alec reached out to her again, this time he did not let her fight him and he hauled her up right against him.

"Max." He said no nonsense. "You are the farthest thing from ugly. You are doing the most selfless thing anyone will ever do for someone, you are bringing my children into this world. I could never fully explain how beautiful you are to me."

Max was touched; it wasn't very often that Alec was so eloquent. She gave a watery smile, feeling suddenly better.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really." He answered, bending to kiss her nose.

Max wrinkled her nose at the light caress, but the familiar shiver she always felt when he touched her was present. She settled into his embrace with a contented sigh.

"Maxie, I don't want to rush you but we are very late." He informed her after holding her for a while.

She sighed and pushed her highlighted bangs off her forehead. "I know."

She pulled out of his arms and turned back to the closet pulling a white strapless sundress off a hanger. Very sweet and simple. So not Max, but she wanted to look nice.

This was their first transgenic holiday, she figured as their CO and SIC Alec and her should at least look presentable. Not that Alec ever had an issue; her pretty boy always looked gorgeous, while she waddled around looking like a blimp!

Max laughed to herself at that thought. Jeez, her emotions were everywhere! She slipped on a pair of red flats and grabbed a matching purse. She looked one last time in the mirror. Not too bad.

Alec came up wrapping his arms around her from behind he pulled her back against him. Max positioned her arms on top on his and rested her head against his shoulder. Max wondered how he was able to get his arms around her!

"You look gorgeous." He whispered in her ear.

Max looked at their reflection and she knew that she was never supposed to be any other way. Times were still hard and she was sometimes overwhelmed by it all, but she would never be more happy than when she was in her mans arms. Yes things were a lot easier with Alec by her side.

"I love you." She said softly.

"I love you." He answered

Not to be left out the unborn twins kicked, Max and Alec laughed at the flutters the movement caused in Max's belly.

"We love you too, Babies!" They both laughingly said at the same time.

Fin-


End file.
